Behind the Dalmatian's Support
Heya guys, Xav here with another CenturiRealm short story. This time, this is focused on Dalmatians of the CenturiRealm, such as my Dally Ignis, and DJ.RJ.Centurion Dalmatian OCs, Arabella and Maximillian! I kinda came up with this and this also takes place in the city of Red October. This takes place in the CenturiRealm, and this short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter. Another peaceful day came by, and the PAW Patrol members themselves loved nothing more than just visiting one's hometown. Too long they had planned to do that, and they would even have how much time they would have to spend it either. As much as they wanted, Ryder agreed, and the pups immediately had childish smiles drawn across their faces. Nothing beats a relaxing activity than visiting another town. But they always had to keep an eye to people whoever needed a rescue. It's not a bad thing if they were divided into groups, wasn't it? Time goes by so slowly, as the Dalmatians of the PAW Patrol, Marshall, Arabella, and Ignis continued to roam around the ever so autumnal town of Red October. In fact, Ignis visited the town for the first time and was been there for a couple of days along with his teammates, not to mention, his cousin and soon-to-be cousin-in-law. The Dalmatian continued to roam the apple orchards. He had never seen a bountiful of apples before, until now. While at the same time, he even kept an eye on his cousin himself, and ever since they were finally united, he always put his two eyes fixed on the black-spotted Dalmatian. "Had an apple in your eye, I see." A sudden voice in Ignis' ears perked, and as he turned, he saw none other than Arabella's brother, Maximillian. Never been too long, he had been introduced with each other while he was visiting here. "Yeah. I know there's a lot of apples. Really. I never thought of that actually. Back when before I moved to Adventure Bay, there is nothing more than just a huge pile of trees." Ignis mused, much of his remembrance that he had caught a glimpse of his own past. The older blue-spotted Dalmatian chuckled at that thought before he walked up to his friend. "That's why buddy. Red October simply has the best yet a ''huge ''amount of apples. Trust me, it would've even more if they wanted to bake apple pies for a reason. Speaking of which, what's your favorite?" Ignis smiled before he responded back. "Granny Smith Apples, Max. I like Honeycrisp, though. Been a while since I've seen those over the years. Not really familiar with some apples that have grown here for many days, but I'd say, they're kinda great." Maximillian chuckled once more, but in an amusing expression."You'll get used to it, Ignis. You'll never know when they'll be popping out so quickly." The two Dalmatians laughed, and not long, Marshall went by to them, walking to them with a small smile to his face. "H-hey, guys." Maximillian and Ignis turned to the rather nervous but still friendly and courageous Dalmatian. Even if he wasn't gone clumsy, he would've considered himself more than just a firepup. "What is it, Marsh?" Ignis asked politely. "You bored already? Or we'll go back to Adventure Bay now if you want." The black-spotted Dalmatian shook his head before his smiled became wide. "No, I'm not bored. Can you keep an eye on me and Arabella? I just wanted to be with her, is all." And with that, Ignis smiled widely, nodded in a particular reason he had known for some time. "Of course, anything for my cousin just to keep himself happy." "I'll do the same thing for you, Marsh. We'll look after you." Maximillian followed as well, letting a friendly smile drawn across his face The firepup grinned before he nodded. "Thanks, guys." And there, he went off, as the three Dalmatians left the ever-so-bountiful Apple Orchards... ---------- It wasn't been long that was when Marshall saw the love of his life sitting peacefully underneath a rather large tree, watching the waterfall with her very own eyes. Ignis looked at his cousin with such pleading yet sparkling eyes. He placed his hand on his shoulder before he whispered. "Go ahead, Marsh. We'll be right behind ya." The black-spotted Dalmatian smiled lovingly, and when he saw her closed her eyes, he came quietly before he gave her a loving kiss on her cheek. Arabella's eyes opened and soon met her boyfriend's bright blue eyes shining as if it was reflecting by the sunlight. "Marshall..." Arabella whimpered, in a barely silent but a peaceful voice. Her eyes shone, and Marshall caught a glimpse from her very own eyes with his own. But for some reason, there was some fear in his love's eyes, immediately made her scared, felt desperate and needed him. Thankfully, Marshall knew better... The black-spotted Dalmatian sat beside her and soon simply gave her a small kiss on her lips, but this wasn't any ordinary kiss. This kiss was special, bringing comfort, a vow that will never be broken because they knew they loved each other. He pulled her closer before he whispered back, much in a loving yet a manly tone. "It's alright, Ari. I'm here..." Marshall whispered, started to caress her ever so slowly, and the female Dalmatian's sorrowful remorse slowly turned into pure joy and comfort, and to that, she smiled, leaning closer as Marshall wrapped his arms around her, much like he was slightly holding her comfortably. The two lovers snuggled with each other, watching the waterfall and the city alone. For so long, they finally had happiness, joy and even peaceful times that they even wanted to attain for. Even if said by the very words brought to the two loving Dalmatians, it would've been real. Meanwhile, Maximillian and Ignis smiled, watching the two snuggling like there was no tomorrow. The Dalmatian even wanted his cousin to be happy, even if said finding his true love could ever be more than just this. "Marshall. You've done your best, cousin..." Still, no other could find true love than just the two of them. As they snuggled, they slept, much of their peaceful time...Protected and watched under the protective eyes of Ignis and Maximillian, their relationship of the two clumsy lovers was stronger and their bonds for so long had been finally attached perfectly. Maximillian smiled widely, much of his own delight for his own happiness, and dedication of his only sibling of the family. "That's my little sister, and way to go Marshall." The older blue-spotted Dalmatian whispered as they kept watching the two slept in each other's arms. Needless to say, Marshall and Arabella smiled sleepily, and the sunset finally came with remarkable shades of violet and orange and soon faded away from the four Dalmatians... Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Fanon Category:Short Stories Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Anthro